Fangirls Will Be Fangirls
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Nia and Sydney are fangirling about meeting their Broadway idols the morning they go and see them. Fangirls never sleep. Instead, they remix songs from their favorite Broadway musical to fangirl over their role models. Surprise for I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity. Prequel one-shot to 'Lindsay's Little Helpers'


**Hello, everyone! So, Sydney and I were talking about what would happen if we we're in a Broadway show with Lindsay Mendez, and we were talking about how 'The Wizard and I' is the ultimate fangirling song. One thing led to another, I remixed the lyrics to 'The Wizard and I' (which you'll read soon) and this one-shot happened. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"Oh my Oz, Nia! Can you believe it?" Sydney exclaimed as she twirled around in her nightgown. The two best friends were having a sleepover at Nia's house the night before they sat Wicked for the umpteenth time at the Gershwin Theatre. "We are less than 24 hours away from seeing Lindsay Mendez, Alli Mauzey and Kyle Dean Massey in Wicked!"

"I know right! I can't even!" Nia exclaimed, putting the finishing touches on their letters.

"I am unable to even!" Sydney giggled.

"I have lost my ability to even!" Nia laughed.

Both girls fell over onto the bed in a fit of giggles and snorts.

"Girls," Nia's mom said, coming into the room. "It's getting late. You should go to sleep."

"Mom, you know that fangirls never sleep," Nia protested, scrunching up her face.

"Well, these fangirls do," Nia's mom said, pointing to her daughter and her best friend. "Unless you want to sleep through the show tomorrow.

"Mrs. Ross," Sydney began. "We have 3rd row center orchestra tickets. We're not gonna fall asleep."

"Plus, we'll be close enough to see Lindsay's facial expressions!" Nia chimed in.

"Her priceless facial expressions!" both girls giggled.

Nia's mom shook her head. "Bedtime! Now!" she said before turning off the light and closing the door.

"Aww, man," both girls sighed, but climbed into their sleeping bags. Both girls laid flat on their backs as the hours slowly past by.

"Nia, are you awake?" Sydney whispered.

"Yeah," Nia answered, sounding fully awake.

Sydney sat up and looked at the clock. "It's 3am."

"Only 3am?" Nia asked, also sitting up. "I could have sworn more time had past."

"Time passes slowly when you're fangirling."

"True that."

"So, what should we do, since we can't sleep?"

"Well… we could check on our letter and presents, just one more time… to make sure they're ready."

"Lets!" Sydney said, unzipping her sleeping bag and jumping over to Nia's desk. She checked Lindsay's jumbo sized Sour Patch Kids bag and made sure it was in tact. They checked their letters to Lindsay, Alli and Kyle in their respective manila envelopes. Everything was inside and was safe.

"Just think," Nia whispered so her parents wouldn't hear her. "The next time we see these, they'll be in the hands of Lindsay and Alli!"

"I know, right! I'm so happy, I could melt!" Sydney exclaimed.

Nia smiled. It wasn't just any smile. It was her 'Say, I have an idea' smile. Sydney frowned. Usually when Nia smiled like that, it spelt trouble. With a capital "T".

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sydney asked.

Nia ran over to her computer and logged on. She went to YouTube and typed in "The Wizard and I Wicked instrumental".

Sydney frowned. "Why are you looking that up at three in the morning?"

Nia went into her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sydney. After scanning it over, Sydney smiled. "Really?"

"Really!" Nia giggled. She pressed play and began to sing. "Did that really just happen? Have we actually understood? This weird quirk we've tried to suppress or hide is a talent that could help us meet Lindsay? If we make good. So we'll make… good."

"When we meet Lindsay. Once we prove our worth. And then we meet Lindsay. What we've waited for since… since birth!" Sydney joined in.

"And with all her Lindsay awesomeness, by our looks, she won't be blinded. Do you think Lindsay is dumb? Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No!" Nia said, scrunching up her face at the end in shock.

"She'll say to us, "I see who you truly are - Girls on whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin. Lindsay and I."

Both girls giggled, making sure to keep quiet to they would remain unheard.

"Once we're with Lindsay, our whole lives will change. 'Cuz once you're with Lindsay, no one thinks you're strange!" Nia said, giving her all into her little performance.

"No parents are not proud of you. No friends act ashamed. And all of New York has to love you, when by Lindsay, you're acclaimed."

"And this gift or this curse we have inside, maybe at last, we'll know why when we are hand in hand - Lindsay and I!"

"And one day, she'll say to us, "Nia and Sydney, girls who are so superior. Shouldn't girls who are so good inside. Have matching exteriors? And since folks here to an absurd degree seem fixated on your fangirling, would it be all right by you if I gave my autograph to you?"

The girls sighed as they fangirled, but quickly snapped out of it in time to sing the next line of the song. "And of course, that's not important to us. "All right, why not?" we'll reply. Oh, what a pair we'll be, Lindsay and I. Yes, what a pair we'll be, Lindsay and..."

"Unlimited. Our futures are unlimited. And we've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. We know - it sounds truly crazy. And true, the vision's hazy. But we swear, someday there'll be a celebration throughout New York. That's all to do…"

"With me!" Nia sang.

"With me!" Sydney sang with her.

"And we'll stand there with Lindsay, feeling things we've never felt. And though we'd never show it, we'd be so happy, we could… melt! And so it will be for the rest of our lives. And we'll want nothing else till we die. Held in such high esteem. When people see us, they will scream. For half of New York's favorite team; Lindsay and I!"

The girls did crazy note riffs as they sang the final notes of the song. What they didn't realize was how loud their voices had gotten while they were singing.

"GIRLS!" Nia's father boomed from the other bedroom.

Stopping, Sydney and Nia gulped.

"GO. TO. BED!"

"Yes, Daddy," Nia said timidly, turning off her computer and bolting back to her sleeping bag. "Night, Sydney."

"Goodnight, Nia."

* * *

The next morning, while Nia and Sydney were getting ready, Sydney told Nia about her interesting dream.

"And we were in a Broadway show with Lindsay, and we rented an apartment in the same complex as her!"

"That's so cool!" Nia smiled, eagerly listening for more.

"It was! And we were fangirling about actually working with her. It was three in the morning and we were singing "Lindsay and I"."

"Tell me more! Tell me more!" Nia sang like the do in "Greece".

"Anyway, we were singing and all of a sudden, there's a knock at the door. We open it and Lindsay is standing there in her pajamas, her hair in a ponytail and an annoyed, tired expression on her face."

"I can imagine why," Nia giggled.

"Me too. And she says to us, "What are you girls doing? It's three in the morning." And we started to fangirl, which caused her to become even more confused."

"Poor Lindsay," Nia giggled.

"And then Lindsay said, "Do you people ever sleep?" and we responded, "Of course not! Why would we sleep?""

Nia fell backwards onto her bed laughing. "I knew it! Fangirls never sleep!"

"Exactly! Then Lindsay yawned and said, "What do you do at three in the morning?" and we said "Fangirl." And then Lindsay said, "Over who?""

"Lindsay didn't know?" Nia asked.

Sydney shook her head. "Then we both raised our eyebrows and stared at her. Our Wicked, Dogfight, Everyday Rapture, Greece and Godspell posters, along with the "This Time" album fell down. Our signed photos of Lindsay and the posters of you, her and Derek from your birthday also fell down. We both turned around and sighed before turning back to Lindsay, nervously rubbing the backs of our necks."

"Did she get it then?"

"No. She was too tired to process anything. We invited her inside and she sat down on the living room couch. We go into the kitchen and get food, because we're trying to be hospitable at three in the morning. And then, this is the best part, when we go back into the living room, Lindsay is fast asleep on our couch!"

Nia was thrown into another laughing fit. "Why was Lindsay asleep on _our_ couch? It wouldn't be as confortable as her Wicked couch."

"That's exactly what we said in my dream!" Sydney said, laughing along with Nia. "Then we started to fangirl over sleeping Lindsay."

"We should really make this a reality," Nia said, seriously thinking about it.

"Imagine if this actually happened."

"I would love that. Working on a show with Lindsay would be amazing!"

"She's amazing!"

"The best!"

"Girls, are you ready?" Nia's mom called.

"Coming, Mom!" Nia called back, finishing her hair. She grabbed the letters and Sydney grabbed the Sour Patch Kids and both girls ran out the door.

"Just think! In twelve hours, we'll be standing at the stage door of Wicked, waiting to give these to Lindsay and Alli."

"I can't wait!" Nia said, fanning her face and then Sydney's face, just like how Alli does it during "Popular".

"One more for the road?" Sydney asked.

Giggling, Nia nodded.

"Lindsay and I!" both girls riffed, laughing hysterically as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Yes, this is what happens when die-heart Mendezians get together, write a fangirling story (or two), and then one surprises the other when their ideas actually come to life. Fangirling is life!**

**Song Used:**

**The lyrics to "The Wizard and I" from Wicked, were changed to fit the context of the story. Written by Nia.**


End file.
